Enchanted Akatsuki
by elric0sis
Summary: Mystic powers are everywhere. Have you ever wondered who made it day and night? Who made the trees grow? Who gave life happiness? Life is just a little...enchanted. WARNING! YAOI! KISAITA SASODEI ZETTOBI PEIKO AND KAKUHIDA!
1. Killings

AU: Yes, yes I know!!!!! 'You just started a new story!', 'Why are you starting another one?!' and of course, 'What about the ending to An Akatsuki Tail?!?!' I know! I'm writing the last chapter to An Akatsuki Tail! And I'm working on my other stories! I just had to write this one! Please don't shoot me! (Addicted2 is going to kill me for this!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was wandering through the village, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving. _'What? Had people never seen a 6.7 Ft. Leviathon before?'_ Kisame thought sarcastically to himself. Kami he hated his life. He was an all powerful being and people looked at him like he was some sort of freak! _'Assholes'_ Kisame thought. Kisame had been traveling from village to village, trying to find a nice place by the sea to settle down. You know, have a little house, small job, a man to love him. But sadly enough Kisame had tried for years to do just that, but it was all for nothing. No one loves a freak.

Kisame just sat down at resturant when he heard an old couple talking. "Did you hear? The mayor says that he caught a real beauty, bare handed!" "Where is he going to put it?" "I don't know yet, but he's showing it off in the town square soon." Kisame thought to himself. _'Hmm, a beauty huh? Well, couldn't hurt to take a look."_ Kisame got up and left fr the town square wanting to get a front row seat. A huge crowd was there and was quietly murmering at seeing the covered cage on the stage in front of the mayor's office. Suddenly a loud voice boomed out. "People of this village! I give you a truly wonderful sight!" The mayor started. "For years our village has been plauged by the monster under this sheet, terrifying us. I have living proof that the monster exists! And when this show is done, help me in lighting this freak of nature aflame!" The crowd cheered as Kisame scoffed. _'It's probbly just some terrified animal who looks different. These basards are so judgemental.'_ The mayor stepped up and pulled the sheet down, making the crowd gasp. Kisame stared in utter awe at the being in the cage. That was no animal........

Inside the cage was a magnificent being, waves of power coming off of him. Itachi stood up, glaring at the crowd. Kisame stared at the beautiful person. Itachi had long, raven hair binded by a ponytail in the back. His eyes were a deep shade of red, commas swirling around in them. He had perfectly milky skin and twin lines that ran down his face from his eyes to the middle of his cheeks, signaling stress. Itachi wore , least to say, unusual clothing. He wore a black half shirt that was lined and designed with red, and went a little bit shorter than half of his stomach with long sleeves and a turtle neck. The end of the shirt was cut to look like bangs centering around his belly button, curving inward. Itachi also wore a pair of black and red shorts with high black boots. The boots reached the bottom of his knees, but his outfit wasn't the weirdest part about him. The man had wings. Itachi had a pair of huge, black wings that were trying to close up on the figure.

The mayor smirked at the obvious uncomfrontable being, turning back to the audience. "So what do you say? Are you ready to kill it?!" The crowd cheered and Kisame snapped out of his trance. _'Kill him?! What did he do wrong?!_' Kisame was about to speak up when he heard Itachi speak. "Chusu! Dyki moie beko no shukira?! Cokusui meya be karu?! Beikyo wani mei **sokye**! (1)" The crowd gasped at the last word, shaking in silent fear. The mayor went up to the cage and slapped Itachi scross the face, sending the being to the floor. "Don't you mention the sokye you piece of trash!" Kisame growled. That was it!

"Oi! Who the Hell gave you the right to decide on his fate?" Kisame yelled to the mayor. The mayor scoffed, "His? My dear sir, this thing is nothing but a terror and a.......monster......" The mayor quieted down when he saw Kisame clearly. Kisame hopped up onto the stage, showing his giant figure to everyone. Kisame smirked when a bang and a shrill scream interrupted him. "The thing! It's escaping!" A woman yelled, pointing at the retreating figure of mayor snapped his head to the cage to see it wde open then at the direction that Itachi went. "Don't just stand there! AFTER HIM!" The crowd started after Itachi, Kisame running ahead of them. _'I have to warn him! I have to get to him before they do!'_ Kisame thought as he sped ahead. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of the Leviathon's shirt, pulling him into a nearby alley way. Kisame turned around to see that it was Itachi, staring at him intently. "What are yo-" Kisame started but was silenced by the pale finger on his lips. "Begine noku rasa kyo(2) ?" Itachi said to him, raising an eyebrow. Kisame looked confused as Itachi sighed, looking around.

Suddenly the echos of the angry mob were heard and Itachi's eye widened. "Shoku! Mieto no kurgaru! Be Haru! (3)" Itachi said and grabbed Kisame hand, pulling him out into the open again. Kisame was about to object when he saw his feet leaving the ground. Kisame looked up and saw Itachi pulling him with him, and they were flying! Itachi was up high enough so the villager couldn't catch them, and turned towards a nearby forest. Kisame was confused until they suddenly started dropping at a rapid pace, aiming straight for the forest. Kisame only had enough time to let out a yelp as he was roughly dropped on the ground in the middle of the dark woods. He rubbed his head and looked around for Itachi when he heard noises. Whispers were all around him, making him tense up until a single figure walked out into the light. A man that had flaming orange hair, purple ringed eyes and black piercings all over his body. Kisame gulped, _'What have I gotten myself in to?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Oh! I love little Itachi-angel!!!!! He's so cute!  
(1) These are in Itachi's language: "Villagers! Why must you be so cruel to people like me?! Have you no hearts or souls?! You are worse than the **sokye**!"  
(2) "Can you understand me, Leviathon?"  
(3) "Hurry! They are ganging on us! Hold on!"


	2. Introductions

AU: Yay! Second chapter is up!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame stared at the figure before him. The man had flaming, orange hair and black piercings all over his face. He also had a pair of black, devil horns on top of his head and a red tail with a diamond shaped end. The most fearful thing about the man, however, was his eyes. They were a light purple color with grey rings surrounding the pupils, staring down Kisame. The man (or thing) turned towards the darkness behind him and spoke, "Niku radame shikune, Itachi?" (1) Kisame saw the angel step forward, figuring out one more thing about him. 'Itachi, heh heh, weasel.....that's cute....' Kisame thought to himself as the two spoke. The pierced man raised his hand, looking like he was going to slap Itachi when Kisame jumped up and grabbed it, throwing the man back into the darkness. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at Kisame. "NOKU?! SHEI DO MAKI MAH!" (2) Itachi shouted looking at Kisame like he was crazy.

Suddenly, many more people came out of the darkness, surrounding Kisame and Itachi. Kisame's gills started vibrating, loud enough for everyone to hear it. Itachi looked curiously at Kisame before walking towards him slowly. The figures surrounding them tensed up as Kisame looked curious as to what Itachi would do. Itachi came over and stood on his tiptoes, placing his hands on Kisame's cheeks. Kisame blushed and was about to lean in to kiss the angel, when Itachi's fingers moved to in between Kisame's gills, gently pulling out pieces of paper. Kisame shook his head as Itachi moved his hands off of his face, his head suddenly a little dizy. "There, is that better, Leviathon?" Itachi asked him, stunning Kisame at the fact that he could understand him.

"Y-yeah, but you can just call me Kisame." he said, trying to figure out what Itachi did to him. Itachi nodded his head and waved off the other figures behind him, signaling them that he was okay. The figures strode forward into the light so that Kisame could see a clear view of them. "Well, I'll be dammed, the dumb ass had paper in his gills! No wonder he couldn't (BEEPING) understand us!" a white haired man said. "Tell me, Ki-sa-me." Itachi said slowly, trying to get use to the new name. "Why did you have paper in your gills?" Kisame sighed and started to explain, "When I was young I use to hear strange noises and words and I couldn't understand people, so along came the paper and I put it in my gills to block out the sound. I was surprised to see that it actually worked, so I've kept it in there for years." he finished, earning him stares from the people.

"Well, not trying to be rude, but why the hell did you bring him here Itachi?" a red haired, thing, said. "Hn. HE is, after all, the last Leviathon." he said, then blushed as he said the next part. "Also, he saved me from the villagers....I am grateful for his assistance....." It was silent for about two seconds until, "HA, UN! The emotionless Uchiha has a cru-mphf!" a blonde haired thing started until Itachi threw a rock at his head, shutting him up. "So, if you aren't dedicated to some other family, would you like to join ours?" the orange haired man said, clutching his side. "Huh?! Y-you want me to live here?! With you guys?!" Kisame said, disbelievingly. "Why do you guys trust me, anyway?" he asked again. The orange man sighed, "Not only are you one of us, you saved one of our family, and for that, we are in your debt. This is the least that we can do." he said, bowing slightly to Kisame.

Kisame was stunned until he finally said, "S-sure! Yeah, I'll join!" Itachi smiled and the orange haired man smirked. "Ok then, time for introductions!" he said, waving his hand. "My name is Pein, the leader of our family." Pein started, "I am also a devil, if you haven't already noticed." Pein wore a red suit with golden hems and rims on it, giving it a look like it was on fire. His tail flicked lazily around and his horns seemed sharpened enough to pierce skin. He finished bringing the next person into the open. "Hello! My name is Konan." the only lady said, smiling warmly at Kisame. "I'm a harpy and an origami mistress, I am particularly good at making sharp knives, so watch out!" she said warmly, giving Kisame the chills. Konan wore a white gown that looked strangly like a choir robe and had blue hair with a white flower in it. Her eyes were a dark blue color and along her arms were varying shades of blue feathers, definatly attached to her body.

The next two people were a blonde and a red haired people. "Hi, un! My name is Deidara, un!" the blonde started, smiling and showing off his pointed teeth. "I am a werewolf and an artist, un! Because art, is a BANG, un!" the crazy man yelled, his pupils dilating. Deidara had long, blonde hair in a ponytail on top of his head with two identical dog ears. He had sharpened teeth and a ripped T-shirt on, exposing his hairy chest and arms. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and he had a blonde tail to go with it. Kisame backed up a little, scared at the blonde's exclamation. The red head stepped forward. "My name is Sasori Akatsuna, nice to meet you." he stated. "I am a, what you call, woodland fairy." he said, puzzling Kisame. "If you're a fairy, why aren't you-" "I am also part giant." Sasori cut in, answering Kisame's question. Sasori had brilliant red hair with bored, brown eyes. He wore a green shirt that odly reminded Kisame of an elf, and brown pants with a hammer on his belt. On his back were a pair of, what looked like, a puppet version of fairy wings, wooden and had joints in them as well.

The next couple to walk up seemed to be the creepiest out of them all. "Hey (BEEPER)! My name is Hidan!" the silver haired one said. "I am a vampire but don't (BEEPING) worry! I'll only suck your blood if you piss me the hell off." Hidan said, smiling. Hidan had silver hair and, oddly enough, purplish-pink eyes. He didn't wear a shirt but he had on a silver rosary with an upside down triangle in a circle. He also had on regular jeans and a black belt to go with it. The next man spoke, "Hm. My name is Kakuzu, the banker of our family." Kakuzu said, shaking Kisame's hand. "I am a lesser known species called a ragdoll." Kakuzu had medium length, dark brown hair an green/red eyes. His entire body was covered in stitches, probably where the ragdoll part of him was shown. His shirt was green with a silver yen sign on the front and he wore black pants.

The next two to come in had no feet what so ever. "HI! Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!" 'Tobi' said, right in Kisame's ear. "Tobi's brother is Madara-Nii-san, and he is not a good boy." Tobi said, earning a smack to his head. Tobi had short, black hair with an orange, swirly mask on his face. He wore a red shirt with a yellow smiley face in the middle and silver bracelets on his arms. Where his feet should have been was a transparent, orange tail, mostly made out of gas and dust. "Hn. AS you already heard, my name is Madara." Madara stated, "Tobi and I are mood spirits, he is the joyous one and I am the depressing one." Madara had long, black hair and deep, black eyes. He wore a black shirt with a yellow, frowning face on the front and golden bracelets on his arms. His legs were also replaced with a tail of some sort of gas.

Last, but farthest from least in Kisame's eyes, was Itachi. "And you already know me. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am, what you might call, the angel of darkness." he said, smiling softly at Kisame. Itachi was still wearing his black half shirt that was lined and designed with red, and went a little bit shorter than half of his stomach with long sleeves and a turtle neck, the end of his shirt cut to curve into his belly button. His black and red shorts looked smaller than when Kisame last looked and his high, black boots were gleaming in the light. His large, black wings were folded up behind his back, appearing to be smaller than they were. Kisame was still day dreaming of an stripping Itachi when Pein snapped his fingers in front of his face, gaining his attention.

"Our last family member, Zetsu, is currently out but I'm sure that you'll meet him soon." Pein stated, "Itachi, why don't you show Kisame around the woods? You know, to get him used to our homes." Pein said. Itachi nodded and told Kisame to follow him, Kisame all to happy to obey.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! Yes Kisame is checking out Itachi a little........okay he's checking him out a lot...^/.\^' Hope you enjoyed!  
(1) Who is this, Itachi?  
(2) WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!


	3. Bad Hand

AU: YAY! Chapter three~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Itachi led the way through the dark forest, pointing out random things to Kisame along the way. Not like the Leviathan was paying attention to anything really, he was to concentrated on Itachi's ass. The way it swayed from side to side, beckoning him to just reach out and stroke it, it was almost too much for Kisame to take. Kisame's hand reached out, _'maybe just a little touch...No!'_ he grabbed his own hand, _'No touchy! But it's soo cute~!' _he thought, reaching out for Itachi's ass again. _'No! That would be rude! Not only that but I'd rather not get slapped in the face, thank you very much!'_ he thought again, pulling his hand back. "I swear I'm going to have to put this thing on a leash..."

Itachi turned around, "Hn? What did you say Kisame?" Kisame looked up, blushing that he said it out loud.

"N-Nothing! It was nothing! W-What were you saying?" Itachi smiled and pointed to a giant flower near the middle of the forest.

"I was saying that this is Konan and Pein's house, that giant flower over there." Kisame stared at the giant rose.

"They live in a giant flower?" Kisame asked, watching as Itachi chuckled and nodded. "Ok then..." He said, walking along with Itachi. Kisame eye balled Itachi's ass again, watching as it swayed back and forth, how it teased him, how it just seemed to call out to him. His hand twitched and Kisame smacked it. _'Down boy, down'_he thought and followed the angel. The two soon arrived at a bone yard, a light mist covering the whole place, making it look even more creepy. Kisame looked around at all the bones and tombstones, raising an eyebrow as they come to a massive sokye skull, a door carved into it with a window or two.

"This is Hidan's and Kakuzu's house, don't ask me why they want to live in a skull...I'm pretty sure it was Hidan's idea..." Kisame chuckled and admired the house, having to be pulled away by the angel.  
_

It was almost nightfall when the pair finally finished looking at everyone's houses, and tunnels, and were walking along in the forest. Kisame thought over all the different living areas they had seen, but he had to admit, the coolest one he saw was Deidara's and Sasori's. To build a house literally in the ground, he wouldn't have even noticed it if Itachi hadn't pointed it out. They soon came up to a giant tree, Kisame looking up in amazement.

Itachi smiled lightly. "This is my house...The Mother Tree. Her roots are filled with all the nutrients and basic power of the woods, the strongest point, if you will." Kisame took in the sight of the magnificent tree, gasping when a wooden face appeared on the trunk.

"Hello there, Itachi. Welcome home my child." the tree said, smiling.

Itachi smiled lightly. "Thank you, mother...we have a new family member." he said, motioning towards Kisame.

Kisame bowed lightly and the mother tree chuckled. "Such a polite young man. Let me see...Ah a Leviathan, am I correct?" Kisame smiled and nodded. "I thought so...Such beautiful creatures..."

Kisame blushed. "T-Thank you Mother Tree..."

Mother chuckled, "You may call me mother if you wish, Mother Tree is too formal." mother said, smiling. "Well, if you wish you may sleep in the springs here, they are very calming to your species."

Kisame smiled wide and walked over, looking into the clear springs. "This is perfect, thank you mother." he smiled and jumped right in. Itachi watched, chuckling and happy to see the man happy. Mother beckoned him to her as Kisame swam around, smiling wide.

"He is handsome, no?" she said, making the angel blush and nod. "You might want to consider finding someone child..."

Itachi sighed lightly. "Mother, I'm sorry to say, but that cannot be done...Everyone needs me to do the job my ancestors did, and that's what I have to do...Besides...H-He wouldn't be attracted to someone like me..." Itachi blushed lightly and watched Kisame swim around.

_  
AU: Finally! I finally posted the next chapter! Sorry for the shortness...


	4. Protection

AU: Another short chapter Ahead! Please don't kill the author~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The angel and the tree talked troughout the rest of the afternoon as Kisame swam around int he springs, getting to know every nook and cranny. Soon, sunset rolled around and the clouds stretched over the sky. Itachi got up, dusting off his shorts slightly and bowed to Mother.

"Thank you for your company today mother." Mother smiled wide and nodded, about to reply when a loud roar and screech errupted throughout the forest. Kisame jumped, having been floating on his back and swam to the edge of the spring, running out.

"S-Sokye? I-In the forest?" He said, panic clearly visible on his face. Itachi nodded as Mother spoke up.

"Yes...It is time, my child, for you to do your job..." She turned her head to Itachi, watching him spread his wings.

"Yes mother...Come Kisame...We have to get to the center..." The angel said, taking the leviathon's hand and took off into the sky. Kisame held on tightly, looking down as Sokye of every species started towards the forest's entrance.

"What are they doing here? I thought you told me they never came into the forest?" He said up to Itachi, frowning.

"They never come into the forest...I make sure of that..." he replied, suddenly diving down to the center of the forest where everyone was gathered, letting Kisame down.

"Ah, there you are Itachi...They came earlyier tonight..." Pein said, helping the angel up onto a stone.

"Yes...They seem to be more anxious everyday..." Itachi murmered, putting his hands together and closed his eyes. Kisame watched with curiousity and interest as Pein pulled him away, going deeper into the forest.

"W-Wait! The Sokye! They could hurt him!" The blue man said, struggling to get back.

"No they wont leviathon, clam yourself. This is an everryday occurance, Itachi protects us." Konan resoned, making Kisame stop.

"E-Everyday?"

"Ya...Don't you know the old tale? The family of angels of long ago...The clan of Uchiha?" The inhabitants of the forest looked at Kisame as he shook his head.

"Well...I guess I'm the best canidate to tell him..." Madara said, floating over to Kisame. "Since I was the one to establish the clan..." Kisame sat down on a nearby rock, watching him intently.

"Do tell..."

AU: And that's it for now! What is the mystery story behind Uchiha? Why won't the Sokye attack Itachi? What is a Sokye anyways? Find out, in the next chapter~! 


	5. History

AU: Ha ha! Next chapter is up and ready to go!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

_Long ago, when the war times were just beginning, there was a man of great power named Madara Uchiha. Madara was a tall, strongly built man with black eyes that seemed to pierce the soul and long, black hair that served as a reminder to those he killed. He would fight off the enemies of old with his trusty blade of souls, Tysuko._

_Madara soon found a trusty worthy woman, a nymph who went by the name of Dey. Dey was a beautiful woman with long golden hair, a bang hanging off to the side as to cover one of her ears. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue and her face was as petite and shaped like a kitten's. Her body was slender and smooth, able to sway like bamboo in the wind and was just perfect in every way. But she had a dark side to her, something Madara had found out later on._

_When the moon was full and in view she would be a beautiful, caring maiden. But when the moon disappeared once a month she turned violent and grotesque. Her evil side had long, black hair that spiked out into different directions, making it look like cork screws. Her body was deformed and a sickly shade of green, boils popping up everywhere the eye could see. Her eyes were a devilish green that swirled with envy for the beautiful._

_Madara was a fool, only ever seeing her as the beautiful, wonderful Dey instead of the evil one and soon he chose her as his wife. Later on, she bore him his first of many sons, a dazzling young boy with black hair like his father yet porcelain smooth skin like his mother._

_Many years past and Dey bore Madara eight more children, her secret remaining her own until the night of their tenth child's birth. She had hoped that the moon would stay out as she went through labor, not wanting her child to be like her hideous self. But alas, as she gave one final push she transformed, her poisonous power sweeping over the baby as well and it turned as ghastly and ugly as his mother. Madara was horrified, seeing that he had been tricked and banished the woman and her son from the forest, deeming them Juyo, or ugly creatures._

_After that day, Madara never found another mate, only raising his nine other children to be stronger and wiser than he was. Eventually, the time came when Dey returned, permanently her ugly self and appeared in front of his first son, poisoning him with her demon blood. Madara came in the nick of time, having gone for more weapons to train with and killed his beloved wife. But it was too late for the boy, he was tarnished with large, black wings that protruded from his back, his eyes bleeding until they were a deep red with only three tomoe of black left in them._

_Madara was horrified, crying over this new son of his and soon got an idea. Taking Tysuko he thrusted it into his son's head, pumping in the souls of his enemies that he had collected. With the souls power, his son was able to lesson the pain of being half demon, his wings being bleached white from the holy power. From that day forth, Madara stole the souls of his enemies and gave them to his son to take, trying desperately to make him human again. The souless enemies morphed and turned into ugly and horrible creatures without souls, being deemed Sokye, or souless monsters. The other sons and daughters soon grew up to be adults and mated, bearing more children and spreading the Uchiha name. Along the line of the clan however, there appeared to be some children with Dey's blood still in them and turned out hideous and evil._

_It is said now that when an Uchiha is born, if it is a son and has wings of white, then he is pure. If they are born with black wings then they are filled with the demon blood and must eat the souls of the living to turn pure. If the child is born as Dey, then they must be banished and killed for the sake of the clan._

Kisame stared, shocked at the old depressed spirit, his mind racing.

"S-So...I-Itachi..."

"Yes...Itachi is half demon...But instead of eating souls he protects us against the souless to turn pure..." Madara said, looking down slightly. Kisame growled, glaring at Madara and grabbed the spirit by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward and yelled.

"So because of you the Sokye are around? That Itachi has to live with being half a demon? That other people are so scared and are being killed because you couldn't find out that the woman was a demon?"

"KISAME! Stop!" Pein said, holding him back as Madara looked down ashamed. "What's in the past is in the past! We can't change anything, we just have to go forward..."

Kisame growled and stormed off, leaving everyone there and headed towards Itachi. 'I can't believe it...He's the one...He made those creatures...He let that happen...' The leviathan thought, growling. He came up to the edge of the forest right before he was going to get to Itachi and pulled a branch out of his way, gasping. Itachi was still perched on the rock but there was something different. His body was surrounded by little white souls floating around, Sokye clearly visible in them.

Kisame was about to ask Itachi what this was all about when the angel gasped, a small, pea sized black orb coming from his chest and floated into the sky, expanding and formed a shield across the forest. Kisame watched intently, frowning lightly as he saw Itachi visibly weaken, sliding off the rock and rub his head. Kisame ran back to the others, he was going to have to talk with Itachi later, but for now, the angel's life could be in danger.

_  
AU: Ah hah! A double update! Boo Yah! ^/.\^  
Bunny: Don't get too excited, it was only a short chapter and a regular one.  
Weasel: ...T/.\T You just had to go and ruin my fun, didn't you?


	6. Sasuke

AU: Finally! An update! /.\ Sorry for not updating this in so long, but here it is~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi sighed, groaning lightly as he headed towards the others. This seemed to exhaust him more and more every night he did it, sending him into dizzy spells and fatigue. He stumbled through the woods as the shield pushed the sokye away, watching as the evil beings struggled to get into the woods. 'Atleast I'll be protecting them...That's what matters most...' The angel stumbled, falling to the ground and panted as it started to rain, the small drops of water reminding him of the leviathan. 'I wonder what Kisame...Is up too...' He thought, closing his eyes for a minute. 'I'll just relax for a few minutes...'

"Hello Nii-san..." Itachi's eyes shot open, looking over weakly at his brother. The man in front of him was tall with blueish black hair, styled in a way that reminded Itachi of a chainsaw. His skin was a sickly pale and the monlight glistened off of it, small drops of slim oozing from around his face. The black eyes that bore into Itachi's head swirled with hate and disgust as a scaly green tail wrapped itself around the angel.

Itachi squirmed lightly, trying to get away from his younger brother. "S-Sasuke! L-Let me go..." Itachi cried, too weak to move and free himself. The younger chuckled darkly, glaring at his older brother and squeezed more, reaching out with his mangled and dirty hand and caressed his cheek.

"Nii-san...The beautiful one...The one who has the power...The 'right' one..." Sasuke growled out, scratching ITachi's cheek, making the elder flinch. "How I desire to shed your blood...That precious, immortal blood of yours...Then I may become as beautiful and wanted as you..." The younger spat, glaring at Itachi.

"S-Sasuke...Stop...Get away from me!" Itachi shouted, growling and weakly tried to get away. Sasuke chuckled darkly and looked over his shoulder as another figure slowly made itself known. Itachi froze, instantly paling at the sight of the half serpant Orochimaru.

"Good work SSSasssuke..." Orochimaru hissed out, looking over the angel. The snake man had a human upper body and a snake-like lower body, a rattle on the end of his tail that gave out a nasty noise when shaked. "How nice it isss to sssee our prey in our clutchesss huh SSSasssuke?"

The hideous raven nodded, glaring at his brother. Itachi whimpered lightly, the light that usually filled his wings faded slightly. Sasuke chuckled, "Looks like you're fading Nii-san...Useing that power so often isn't good for you~" He teased, slapping him and smirked at the mark his hand made.

"STOP!" The two villians looked up as Kisame ran towards them, letting go of Itachi and sank back into the shadows. Itachi dropped to the ground limply, coughing lightly. Kisame rushed over, picking him up and looked around. "Those cowards...They got away...Itachi...Are you ok?..." Kisame looked down at the pale angel.

Itachi didn't respond. Kisame started to panic, picking him up and ran off to Mother Tree.

AU: Oh no! What is wrong with our poor Itachi? Will he be ok? Will Kisame make it in time? Run Kisame, run! 


	7. Love

AU: I'm back!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Kisame rushed to Mother Tree, his large feet pounding on the forest floor. He panted, looking straight ahead of him and dodged trees left and right, going as fast as he could. Kisame caught a glimpse of the pale angel in his arms to find him still out cold. The blue man frowned heavily and held the little angel closer, finally arriving at the tree. He leaped over his own springs and panted as Mother showed her face in the tree's side, her old and wise face frowning.

"M-Mother...It's I-Itachi! He's hurt..." Kisame panted out, laying the angel down in front of the tree. Mother sent down her branches, scooping up her little angel like a mother would a child. She rocked him gently in her arms, lifting him up into the tree tops and lightly slides him into a small hole in the top of the tree. Kisame looked as more branches came down and lifted him up to the hole, crawling in and looked around.

Inside the seemingly small hole contained a large room. At the back of the room was a cushioned red seat next to a large bookshelf, a small fire going in a metal disk on the floor, a patch of tree branches hiding a hole in the roof so the smoke could escape. To the left of Kisame was a polished rock hanging on the wall and a large opening with clothes hanging on a rod reaching across the length of the opening. Kisame turned to his right to find Itachi laying in a plush bed, black covers stretched over him. He went over lightly and stroked the angels cheek as a branch reached in and petted Itachi's head.

Kisame frowned and looked out the hole, gently calling to Mother Tree. "What happened back there in the clearing?...The Sokye were so near Itachi, then a black orb left him and they all backed off..."

Kisame felt the whole tree shudder as Mother talked. "That would be a part of Itachi's soul Kisame... Madara already told you of his heritage. He uses his soul as the key to turning pure. He realizes that he will already die by the time he finally turns pure...But he is ok with that...He feels that it is his duty to protect everyone like this. That he has to die for the village...For his family."

Kisame stared into space, small tears forming at his eyes. "B-But...H-He..." The lLeviathan shook his head and burried his face in his hands. "B-But...I just..."

Mother Tree listened to the small sobs coming from the blue man, wrapping a soft vine around him like a mother would embrace a child. The tip of the vine stroked his cheek, wiping the everlasting tears. Kisame finally calmed down and sat still, taking it all in. He spoke lightly, "So...his brother..."

"He wants to become pure the easy way...He feels that Itachi was unfair to him and left him with the ugly gene of Dey. So every few nights once Itachi is weakened he tries to eat his soul." Kisame's head snapped up and stared wide eyed. "If he eats a pure soul then he will become a beautiful angel...Atleast, thats what the legend foretells..." The blue man shook with rage, growling.

"But he'll kill his brother! How could...W-Why...Itachi..." Kisame bowed his head again, rubbing his sore arms. "When I finally find someone...They have to die so soon..." He muttered, burring his face in his hands again. Mother Tree raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What do you mean little one?" Kisame smiled sadly, looking to Itachi's sleeping face.

"I love him..."  
_

AU: I finally updated! Aren't you guys excited? XD No, I have not abandoned this story, just got a massive writer's block for it...


	8. Lost

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

It had been a few months since the Sasuke incident, each night Itachi sacrificing his life force for the forest. Kisame and the angel decided to try out being lovers and their relationship instantly took off, becoming so much involved with eachother that they decided to spend almost every waking moment together. They soon united in the bondage of holy matromony.

Our story picks up again to see Itachi cleaning some clothes in the nearby river, humming happy tune. He finished and squeaked as two, strong blue arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Itachi shivered and looked up, giggling as an excited blue face met his.

"Hi koi~"

Kisame smiled wide, kissing his angel's head. "Hi~~ How are you love~?"

Itachi smiled and hummed. "Well, I was doing well until a blue man attacked me~~~"

The Leviathan chuckled and growled playfully into his ear. "Grr~~~"

Itachi squealed and laughed, rolling onto his back as the shark-like man hovered over him. Kisame started tickling his husband, relishing in his tiny squeaks and laughs. Neither one of them noticed the black bodied, red eyed being crawling toward them. Itachi took a breath as Kisame finally let him go, panting and giggled lightly.

"I love you so much Kisame..." The blue man smiled lovingly and leaned down, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too Ita-" Golden eyes widened as a black arm went through his chest, blood squirting out and covered Itachi. The black haired man's eyes widened and screamed as the arm reveded, Kisame falling against him.

"Kisame! KISAME!" He leaned over and layed Kisame on the ground, crying. "Please Kisame! Be ok!" Itachi cried and shook Kisame lightly, then turned and starting throwing rocks at the sokye. The little black creature hissed and started crawling over to them again.

The angel gasped and released a small piece of his life force, drooping slightly as his body weakens. The small piece of Itachi floated towards the sokye, making it look up curiously and try to snip at it with its claw. The piece expanded and wrapped around the sokye, suffocating it and made it disappear. Itachi cried lightly and held Kisame's body close, calling out pathetically for help.

_  
AU: Wow, a little depressing for the first update in such a long time...


	9. Tears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

The Akatsuki murmured and watched as Zetsu worked on trying to heal Kisame, discussing the new threat to their peacefull living.

"What are we going to do Pein? If a sokye could get out and injure one of us in the daylight, who knows what kind of new powers they could have acheived?" Konan whispered to her orange haired lover.

Pein's brows furrowed as he thought. They had heard Itachi's cry and rescued them before any more sokye had appeared, but they couldn't figure out why the usually nocturnal sokye survived under the sun's harsh rays. Pein turned and looked at their black winged angel, seeing how his body slumped under the weight of his own wings. _'Itachi is weakening...At this rate he could use up the rest of his life force by the end of tomorrow...'_ He rubbed his temples, thinking on a way to keep them alive.

Itachi slumped slightly, feeling hollow inside as Zetsu worked on his lover._ 'Its all my fault...I should have sensed it..I should have protected him...'_ He mentally berated himself, holding his arms slightly._ 'I can't do anything right...I am not fit to take care of anything...'_ His hand wandered to his stomach slightly, then stood up. "Everyone...Please listen." He said lightly, catching everyone's attention. "I know that it is a crisis we are in at the moment...But I want to propose a solution. I fear that it is our only solution at this point..."

Everyone looked ot Itachi questiongly until Pein figured it out, going over and hugged him close. "Please Itachi...Don't do this...you don't have too...We can move..."

Itachi smiled lightly and pulled away, looking up at him. "It has to be done. Its the only safe way to make sure all of you will live on." Itachi bowed to his family, tears sliping down his face. "It has been a pleasure being a part of this family. I hope that you will all live happily without me..." The angel stood and went over to his unconcious love, stroking his cheek.

"I am so sorry my love...I will not be able to see your smile again..." small tears dripped onto the blue face, a sad smile on Itachi's face. "I wish we could ahve spent our lives together...raised a family together...grow old together...I wish this could have ended differently my love...I wish we could have been together forever." He leaned in and kissed the blue lips, then turned away and spread his wings, taking off into the sky.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, smirking as the image of his brother flying away disappeared from his magic tide pool.

"It all worked out in the end...And it just took a few crystals and snake blood..." The young Uchiha grabbed a fistfull of black hair, pulling up the severed head of Orochimaru. "Who knew that two simple ingredients could allow the sokye to go out in sunlight? Hn...Such a wonderful thing, blood." He chucked the head into another pool, the dead tongue lolling out of the loose mouth of the snake.

"It severs family from friends, war from peace, and even life from death..." Sasuke chuckled darkly and sighed. "I love my life~ And Eventually, so will everyone else..." He stood and went over to a mirror, seeing his slimy, greenish face and hissed at his reflection, smashing the mirror into bits.

"Soon..."  
_

AU: Dun dun dun! Sasuke is back baby!


	10. Fight

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Itachi flew to his regular rock in the middle of the forest, watching as sokye advance throughout their beloved home. He hovered over the rock, seeing just waves upon waves of them exploring the forest, destroying the Akatsuki's homes and the natural plants in the area as well. The angel frowned heavily and flew down to the rock, shooing some little sokye away. He shifted until he was comfortable then closed his eyes and started his small chant.

"_Kamis above here my cry, take my soul and disperse the sokye. My life is to shield others, to love and protect them like a mother. Take my life in exchange for safety and peace, and let my soul bind me to this lease." _He finished, gasping as the rest of his life force was sucked out of him, turning pale and fell onto the cold ground. The life force from the angel flew into the air, starting to expand over the forest when Sasuke appeared next to it, smirking and threw a giant green ball of slime onto it.

The life force withered away into a cloud of smoke, then dispersed, making the evil Uchiha laughed manically. "Finally! Listen Akatsuki, I have returned! I have brought on the end of everything! I will rule the world!"

Hidan leaned over to Kakuzu, grumbling. "He has a big ego..It must be fucking compensating for something..." The two laughed their ass off, making Sasuke blush and turn extremely red.

"You fuckers! I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled and sent all the sokye after the Akatsuki, making them run in every direction.

Sasori lead Deidara away from the sokye, panting lightly. "Come on Deidara! They are right behind us!" He spread his wooden like wings and took off into the sky, pulling the werewolf with him. The half fairy panted slightly, feeling his blonde wolfie struggle against him. "Whats wrong with you Dei?" Sasori looked down and stared at his now sokye lover, shocked.

Deidara hissed and growled, his dog ears turning into cat ears and his rough tail turning smooth. He jumped up onto Sasori's wings, ripping them apart. Sasori cried out in pain, starting to spiral down. The cat man hissed and bit Sasori on the neck, inserting poison into his system. Sasori gasped for breath, completely loosing his mind to the dark side as they fell into a giant mob of black beings.

Konan screeched at the sokye and threw her knives at them, hovering above them. Pein kicked at the attackers, growling and protected his lovely Konan from the black demons.

"Back you scum!" The orange haired devil hissed at them, swiping at them with his spear-like tail. Konan screeched as flyers, winged sokye, started attacking her, ripping at her skin and her robe. The devil looked up in shock and jumped up the trees, bolting at Konan and saved her from the flyers. The blue haired origami mistress panted and held onto her husband, crying softly from the scratches and tears in her body.

Zetsu glares at the beings, Madara and Tobi helping to throw things at them as Zetsu worked on Kisame.

"Come on Kisame...You can do it...Come on..." Zetsu shocked him on the chest again, trying to get him to breathe. Kisame's limp body lay still, looking pale and dead. Zetsu growled and shocked at him again.

Madara and Tobi threw more items at the black things, not able to physically beat the sokye.

"Get away you meanie pants!" Tobi cried, throwing a jar of slime at some of the black beings. The sokye let loose a shriek of pain and melted into a pile of slime. Madara and his orange faced twin stared then smirked and started chasing the sokye with more of the slime. Zetsu shocked the Leviathan one last time, trying his hardest to bring him back. Kisame gasped and sat straight up, coughing up blood. The plant man jumped and cleaned up the blood, smiling wide.

Hidan growled at the sokye, kicking and pushing them away, his vampire strength coming in handy. Kakuzu stood next to him, extending his arms and shoved the black beings away. The vampire kicked one more away when they heard a loud roar.

A giant black crab rampaged towards the two, a crazed look in its beady eyes. The two Akatsuki stared at the massive evil, in shock at how big the sokye was. The crab let out another cry and swooped down with his claw, trying to kill them when he suddenly froze, hearing another shriek.

Kisame growled loudly, hovering in the air in his true form. He looked like a massive blue serpent with two front legs in the air, small, web-like wings on his back to keep him in the air. He had two silver horns extending from his head and a wild, dark blue mane. Kisame shrieked at the crab and lunged to attack. The crab got ready to defend himself, preparing for a long over due rematch.  
_

AU: Finally! Getting towards the end of the epic story!


	11. Last Battles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Kisame lunged at the crab, biting the tough outer shell and cracked it. The sokye screeched and tried to shake him off, stomping on trees and smaller sokye beneath it. Kisame growled and picked him up, shaking him and threw him through the air. The crab slammed into a patch of tough trees, dazed and confused. The Leviathan flew over and plunged his claws into its softer underbelly, ripping completely through it. The crab screeched and died, its carcass disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Kisame panted, watching it go and transformed back into his human form, dropping to his knees.

Hidan ran over with Kakuzu, helping the shark stand. He panted heavily, then remembered something and gasped.

"Itachi! He's in trouble!" Kisame took off into the dark forest, panting heavily. 'Please be ok Itachi...Please...'

At the center of the forest Orochimaru ad Sasuke stood over Itachi's lifeless body, smirking.

"Finally...I've almost completed my revenge..." Sasuke said, looking to Mother Tree.

"Please my child! Why? Why harm us?" She cried, Kabuto standing next to her with an oversized knife. Sasuke looked up at the tree and smirked, the slime on his face gleaming in the moonlight.

"Because I can." He smirked as Kabuto whacked her trunk, Mother Tree letting out an ear piercing scream. "Timber~" He hissed out, turning as Mother Tree was pushed to the ground, thousands of birds flying from her enormous canopy.

"SSSasssuke-chan. We ssshould hurry up and ssseal his sssoul into your body now~" Orochimaru hissed into his ear. Sasuke growled at him.

"Ya ya I know already, sheesh. I want to enjoy this moment...I want to enjoy watching this bastard suffer..." The young Uchiha smirked and sat down next to his soulless brother, stroking his face. "Such a stupid Nii-san..."

At that moment Kisame lunged at Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. Sasuke grunted and landed hard on the forest floor, the wind being knocked out of him. Orochimaru jumped and hissed, calling Kabuto over. The blue man got up and punched the snake man across the face, then turned and kicked Kabuto in the gut.

"You bastards! Give Itachi his soul back!" Kisame growled out like an animal, glaring at them heavily. He walked over to Orochimaru and proceeded to maul his face, stomping down on his neck and pounded his face into a pulp. Kabuto got up, frightened by Kisame's rage and ran away, not even looking back. Sasuke got up and wheezed, grabbing the dark pearl from his pocket.

"You're too late you stupid shark! I've already taken his soul, and soon I'll be the beautiful one! !I will have eternal youth!" He cried out maniacally, swallowing the crystal. Kisame looked up with wide eyes as Sasuke was surrounded with black and purple streams of power, the force being so great to shove him back. Sasuke laughed happily, his eyes wide and looks up at the sky, reaching his hands up. "SO LONG DESPICABLE FIGURE OF MINE! HELLO BEAUTIFUL, ETERNAL-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence, looking around as the power increased. "W-What's happening? W-What's going on?" Sasuke screamed as the power overwhelmed him, the black and purple haze leaking out of his mouth and eye sockets.

Kisame looked away, not wanting to watch what happened. Suddenly the power left his body, leaving behind Sasuke's corpse. The young Uchiha dropped to the ground limply, falling onto his back. The raw power flew towards the sky then imploded on itself, spreading out like a giant shield over the forest. All of the sokye in the forest suddenly disappeared in small clouds of black smoke, leaving the enchanted creatures alone. Kisame stared in amazement, then remembered what he was there for and ran over to Itachi, picking him up.

"Itachi! Itachi please wake up!" Kisame cried out, tears coming to his eyes. Itachi layed in his arms limply, his eyes still closed. The blue man looked to the fallen Mother Tree, going over to her lightly. She looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"Kisame-san...I am going to pass on soon...Please...I want my angel to live a free life...crush the pearl in which his soul lies and put the last drop of my sap onto his tongue...This will free him of any and all soul binding responsibilities to the forest and he will return to the world of the living..."

Kisame smiled sadly, tears trailing down his cheeks and bowed. "Yes...Kaa-san...(1)" He smiled weakly and gently set Itachi down on her stump, going over to Sasuke's body and stomped his foot on his gut, successfully crushing the pearl he swallowed. A small light emerged from his mouth, floating back over to Itachi's body. The blue man hurried over and looked over the end of Mother Tree's trunk, finding the very last drop of sap. He took one of her leaves and slipped the small drop onto the leaf, hurrying back to the fallen angel.

Kisame cupped the black haired mans head in his hand, tilting his head back and slipped the drop of sap onto his tongue, putting the leaf down and hugged him close. "Please Itachi...Please come back to me...D-Don't die on me...I-I...I...I love you!" Kisame practically shouted, his tears dribbling onto Itachi's cheeks.

The angel's eyes twitched slightly, groaning softly and opens his eyes, looking up at him softly. "I love you too...Kisame..." Said man looked up, staring into the deep black eyes of the weasel and smiled wide, hugging him tightly. Itachi laughed lightly, holding him close and teared up. "Kisame...I'm sorry...I should have told you..." Itachi was silenced by a single blue finger on his pale pink lips.

Kisame smiled lovingly. "Its ok...I...I'm just so happy you're alive..." He hugged him tightly again, getting up with him. Itachi smiled up at him lovingly, leaning in and kissed him deeply. Kisame blushed furiously, his cheeks turning a deep purple and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing back deeply. The weasel mewled softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blue man's neck and put all of his love for him into the kiss, eventually pulling away for air. The couple panted softly, laying their heads on the others shoulder.

After catching their breath, the two smiled at each other, having a silent agreement that no matter what challenges faced them in the future, both of them would make it through together.

(1) Kaa-san is Mother in Japanese.  
FINALLY! *falls over in relief* This story is done~! I swear, this was the hardest story to get through, just because of my massive writer's block... *sweatdrops* I'm so sorry for not updating for so long (months!) but now here is the epic finale to Enchanted Akatsuki! Look out for my new stories coming up! And I will definitely be working on my other stories I have already started to finish them swiftly~ THANK YOU~!


End file.
